bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
Seeing how Trial 007 is on the pipeline of becoming released to Global soon, it makes sense to take some time to plan ahead. Trial 007 features the Mock Unit of the Oracle Knight and the disciple of Lucius named Ark. This is the third trial in the game to feature multiple battles (first being Trial X2 and second being Trial EX3). Additionally, this is the first trial to ever feature an entire Rare Summon batch, being the Oracle Knights batch. There's quite the RNG game in this trial and we're thankfully blessed with the new BB/SBB + UBB stacking feature that just entered Global. If we didn't have that feature, this trial would've been as hard as when the trial first came out in Japan. Japan didn't get the stacking feature until later. Specifics of Trial 007 Battle 1 - Ark and the Oracle Knights Ark's general attack pattern *''Lost Chain'' - Massive single-target Light attack. Casts when HP is above 50% and when one of his allies dies. *''Light Plague'' - Single-target Light attack *Normal Attack Priority **25% chance of targeting a unit with an Offense-type Brave Burst. **30% chance of targeting a Dark unit **20% chance of targeting a unit with the lowest HP **25% chance of targeting a random unit Thresholds *The first two turns of the trial do not deem much of a threat. Mitigation is not required for these two turns. Make use of these two turns by using everyone's normal attack to fill BB gauges, mainly the damage mitigator. **Make sure to have mitigation up every turn from the third turn forward. Fujin if you have to. *At 90%, Ark will summon Hurricane Cutter Dion and Eerie Possession Yuura. **Yuura will cast a AoE Dark attack upon entering. **Yuura can inflict DoT. **Overall, not too threatening. Make sure not to kill them until Ark reaches below 50%. *At 70%, Ark will summon Pyro Revolution Ruby and Crushing Thunder Balgran. **Again, like Dion and Yuura, they aren't much of threats. Ensure mitigation and a high Def buff are up every turn. **Again, do not kill any of the Oracle Knights until Ark reaches below 50%. *At 50%, Ark will summon Ocean Pearl Medina and Sacred Advocate Rinon and will cast a massive AoE Light attack. **This is a threshold you really need to watch out for. **Make sure a 140% Def buff is up or use Balgran. **Make sure 75% mitigation is up. Stack mitigation buffs if you need to. **Rinon can nullify status ailments. *At 30%, Ark will cast another massive AoE Light attack. **Again, ensure that a 140% Def buff and at least 75% mitigation is up, or you WILL die. **If using Elimo's UBB, try and get Ark from 50% down to 30% within 3 turns to make use of the stacked mitigation. *At 0%, Battle 1 is done. Battle 2 - Oracle Knight Ark Ark's general attack pattern *''Dusk Brave'' - AoE Light attack *''React Soul'' - Powerful single-target Light attack *''Oracle Sword - Wiesel'' - Powerful AoE Light attack *''Radiant'' - Deals 120% of unit's HP. Casts every 3 turns. *''Radiant Blink'' - Removes all buffs on target and deals 120% of unit's HP. Casts every 6 turns. *If all alive units are using BB/SBB on the same turn, Ark will cast a massive AoE Light attack that WILL kill all of your units. *Normal attack priorities **25% chance of targeting a Dark unit **60% chance of targeting a unit above 50% HP **15% chance of targeting a random unit Oracle Knight Ark's general attack pattern *''X-Rave'' - 22 combo Light attack on all foes & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns *''Revenge Shift'' - Casts Damage Reflect for 1 turn *''Judgement Blade: Asterio'' - 32 combo Light attack on all foes & boosts Atk for 3 turns *''Radiant'' - Deals 120% of unit's HP. Casts every 3 turns. *''Radiant Blink'' - Removes all buffs on target and deals 120% of unit's HP. Casts every 6 turns. *If all alive units are using BB/SBB on the same turn, Ark will cast a massive single-target Light attack that WILL kill one random unit. *Normal attack priorities **20% chance of targeting the unit with the lowest HP **25% chance of targeting a Dark unit **25% chance of targeting the unit with the lowest Def **30% chance of targeting a random unit Thresholds Ark *'WARNING! DO NOT USE EVERYONE'S BB/SBB UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE. ONE UNIT WILL DIE IF YOU DO SO.' *In this battle, you'll faceoff against Ark's 6* form. **Be sure to count turns. You should be fine with 50% mitigation every 3 turns. This lasts throughout the entire battle. *At 75%, Ark will cast an AoE Light attack. **Not too strong so you can safely mitigate through this threshold no problem. *At 70%, Ark will cast another AoE Light attack. **Just like the one at 75%. Not too strong. Be sure to have mitigation active. *At 50%, Ark will transform into Oracle Knight Ark and recover to full HP. Oracle Knight Ark *'WARNING! STILL DO NOT USE EVERYONE'S BB/SBB UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE. ONE UNIT WILL DIE IF YOU DO SO.' *Upon transformation, Ark will cast a mitigation buff on himself for 2 turns. He won't attack these turns. **Renew your buffs, normal attack, or guard. *After the two turns, Ark will cast a massive AoE Light attack. **BE SURE TO GUARD EVERYONE. APPLY MITIGATION IF YOU HAVE TO. *Starting from this point forward, Ark will cast Radiant Blink instead of Radiant every 6th turn from start of the first turn of the battle (start of Battle 2, NOT trial). **You can cancel Radiant and Radiant Blink if you pass any one or more of these following thresholds: 50%, 40%, and 10% **Simply guard everyone. You cannot mitigate as Ark will remove buffs before dealing damage. **Ark will also randomly buff himself with a Damage Reflection buff. The icon will look like a stick figure with a ray bouncing off of him. Simply guard everyone and DO NOT ATTACK. You are able to use Support-type and Healing-type Brave Bursts if needed. *At 50%, Ark will cast a gigantic AoE Light attack. **This attack cannot kill units and will be left with 1 HP if any additional damage is taken. **Thus, mitigation is not required. **Be prepared to heal the next turn. *At 40%, Ark will remain idle. He will "test your determination". **All alive units MUST use BB/SBB this turn. This is the ONLY time you can bend the "DO NOT USE EVERYONE'S BB/SBB" note. Yes, for example, if you have 5 units alive, all 5 units must use BB/SBB. **To be safe, use Fujin Potions on units that do not have their BB gauges filled. **Highly recommend crossing this threshold on the 6th turn of the six-turn interval. *At 30%, Ark will cast Overdrive. **Boosts his Atk, def, and Rec stats. **Ark will use Sword of Brave (his UBB) after 3 turns. **HIGHLY RECOMMEND KILLING ARK WITHIN THESE 3 TURNS. THIS ATTACK HURTS A LOT. An alternative is to use stacked mitigation (i.e. 75% from UBB + 50% from BB/SBB) *At 10%, Ark will cast Justice. **This is a massive AoE that can easily wipe your team. **Highly recommend using stacked mitigation (i.e. 75% from UBB + 50% from BB/SBB). If Overdrive is not ready, use Hero Crystal. *At 0%, Ark will die and you will be rewarded with 3,000,000 Zel, 80,000 Karma, 1 Gem, and Ark. Unit Recommendations *All units above 12000 HP *Avoid using Dark units, unless you have spheres like Impiety Orb, Lafdranya, etc., to prevent elemental damage. *Leads that involve BB recovery upon Sparking, such as Raaga, Zenia, Rhoa, etc. *Two mitigators **Krantz + Elimo **Elimo + Edea *BB utility units, such as Kikuri, Bestie, Medina, Rhoa, Grahdens, Libera, etc. *Dark elemental buffer, such as Krantz, Rinon, Grahdens, etc. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: BB-Spark When you first see Zenia, you know that it has to have Impiety Orb. Otherwise, it will die very easily. She is used mainly for the damage and for the BB gauge momentum. Seeing how Ark has BC drop resistance, it's necessary to have this kind of utility to maintain BB gauges better. An alternative is to use Rhoa instead of Zenia. You lose out on damage that way, which is very important in Battle 2, but you also gain more survivability with the 30% HP boost. Tridon is also used as lead to further boost survivability. His 40% HP boost and 10% mitigation are bound to help units survive better. Additionally, the shield helps to deal with Ark's ultimate attacks thanks to the feature that kicks in once the shield breaks. Once the shield breaks, there's a chance that the unit's Def can reduce the remaining fixed damage from when it broke the shield. Krantz is there to not only mitigate, but also to serve as the Light and Dark elemental buffer. You might also be wondering why Elimo is there too. It's to serve as the second mitigator to perform stacked mitigation. Her UBB is currently the only mitigation UBB that applies 75% mitigation for 3 turns. Sargavel is also there to provide the HP buff to compensate for Zenia not providing the HP boost on her Leader Skill. Libera is used as a BB engine considering her ""BB regen when attacked" buff is currently the best in the game on BB/SBB, tied with Kikuri and Bestie. Squad 2: BC Cost Reduction Double Bestie leads are used for reducing BC cost by 50%. This works very well with Krantz and Elimo as their Extra Skills reduce BC cost by 20%. In total, Krantz and Elimo receive 70% BC cost reduction, costing them 14.4 BC and 12 BC total for SBB, respectively. Again, Zenia is used for damage utility as she provides one of the best in the game, boosting Spark by 80% and BB Atk by 200%. Tazer is used to focus Ark down in the first battle and deal as much damage as possible. This is great considering it's crucial to get Ark below 50% to safely kill his Oracle Knights. Special Thanks I would like to thank Deathmax from r/bravefrontier for datamining the information of Trial 007 and Hyperion from AppInvasion for creating a guide on Trial 007. Without those, this Squad Spotlight would be nothing! Conclusion Trial 007 proves to be quite the challenge without the BB/SBB + UBB stacking revamp. With it in Global, this trial got a lot easier! So... thank you, Gumi? Comment below on what you think of Trial 007! Are you ready? How do you like Ark as a unit? Is this trial tough? Leave them all in the comments below! Want to check out Ark? Check him out here! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts